


College Sweethearts

by untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl/pseuds/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl
Summary: “I, uh,” Justin cleared his throat. “Okay, yeah… I’ll, um… Yeah, let’s get out of here."





	College Sweethearts

“I’ll be right back!”

“Wait!” Justin yelped, reaching a futile hand out to grab his best friend’s arm as she was pulled away by one of her giggling biology classmates. Katie? Kristen? It definitely started with a ‘K’...

“Great,” he sighed, slumping back against the wall he had been leaning against for nearly an hour now. Daphne had somehow finally convinced him to attend a uPitt house party. The two were college freshman, Daphne as a pre-med student at the University of Pittsburgh and Justin an animation major at the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts, and this was the first time in two months that she had been able to convince Justin to his leave his rundown student apartment for a social event. 

Justin had cited his reasons for going as not wanting to attend the frat parties that Daphne and her roommates frequented as of late, preferring to work on his commissions rather than spend time with a bunch of meatheads and their bimbo girlfriends. She had promised not to leave his side, a promise he was well aware she was not likely to keep, as long as he attended the party for at least an hour. 

“29 minutes and 12 seconds to go…” he thought to himself as he peered down at his watch. 

“Hey.”

Justin looked up from his wrist, startled by the nearness of the voice. 

“Um,” Justin cleared his throat as he cheeks flushed with nervousness. “H-Hi,” he stammered, looking up into the eyes of a tall brunette before quickly looking away and studying the dregs of his foamy beer. 

“How’s it going?” the stranger asked in that same silky smooth tone. It made Justin blush a deeper pink. 

“Uh, fuh-fine,” Justin nodded, eyes bouncing up to the mans face and back down again in a flash. 

“Good,” the man answered. Justin peeked at the man again, noticing that his lips had quirked into an amused little smile. “You look like you need a refill,” he said when Justin didn’t answer.

“Uh,” Justin looked up at the man, attempting to hold eye contact and succeeding in holding his intense gaze for five whole seconds. “Yeah. Sure,” Justin nodded, pushing up off of the wall and following the man who had already turned to head for the kitchen where the kegs were being kept. 

Now that his back was turned, Justin allowed himself to really look at the man for the first time. He was tall, at least a foot taller than Justin, yet quite slender. His hair was dark and tousled, but not in a messy way. Justin was sure the man spent ample time perfecting the messy look. 

Suddenly the man looked back at him over his shoulder, causing Justin to flush crimson and drop his eyes to the floor. Justin continued to stumble forward, watching his feet as they approached the kitchen only to look up when he felt a warm pressure on his lower back. 

Justin looked up at the man who smiled softly as he gently guided Justin past a rowdy group of drunk girls with a steadying hand on his back. Justin shot a shy smile back before ducking his head once again.

What the hell was he doing? This wasn’t like him. He wasn’t some shy little twink. 

“Here,” the man said, reaching out for Justin’s cup as they stopped in front of one of the two beer kegs. Justin released his hold on the cup as the other man’s fingers closed over the top of it. 

He watched as the man carefully poured Justin a new cup of beer. 

“Thanks,” Justin squeaked accepting the plastic cup that the stranger now held out to him. Justin looked down at his drink before bringing it to his lips. “Wow, this one is way better,” he commented before taking a small sip of the drink. 

“Why’s that?” the man asked with a quirked brow and a small smile as he watched Justin and poured himself a fresh drink. 

“Way less foam,” Justin explained, taking another sip. 

“Probably just poured it wrong,” the man shrugged. “Did you tilt your cup?” he asked, nodding his head at the way he titled the plastic cup in his hand so the beer could glide down the side of the cup.

“No,” Justin shook his head. “My friend did it… She didn’t tilt it, no,” he finished with pink cheeks. 

“There’s your problem,” the man shrugged as if Justin should have known how to properly pour beer at the ripe age of eighteen. 

“Yeah,” Justin mumbled embarrassedly, bringing his cup to his lips. “Guess so.”

“So,” the man sighed. Tossing the keg’s hose down and approaching Justin once again. “You haven’t told me your name,” he commented before wrapping a loose arm around Justin and guiding him to a relatively empty corner of the kitchen. 

“Uh, J-Justin,” he stuttered as the man effectively backed him up against the sticky kitchen counter, looming over him. “My name’s Justin.”

“Hmm,” the man hummed with a small smile as he took another sip of his beer, eyes dancing over the rim of his plastic cup as he stared down at Justin intently. 

“What’s,” Justin gulped, clutching his beer tighter. “What’s your name?”

“Brian,” the man answered, dropping one hand to the counter next to Justin’s hip. 

Justin nodded before nervously gulping down half of his drink.

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” Brian commented with a smile as Justin peeked up at him nervously. 

“Yeah, I, uh,” he cleared his throat. “I actually go to PIFA,” Justin explained with pink cheeks, once again unable to meet Brian’s eyes.

“An artist,” Brian drawled with smirk. “Let me guess,” Brian hummed, leaning away from Justin to scan his body. “Ballet?”

“God, no,” Justin snorted, one hand popping up to cover his mouth self-consciously. “Animation,” he amended. 

“You gonna be the next Walt Disney?” Brian teased, leaning back into Justin.

“I’ve always fancied myself more of a Miyazaki,” Justin answered playfully, seemingly regaining some of his usual confidence. “But I suppose I’d settle for Disney.”

Brian smiled, shifting his weight to his other foot in order to crowd Justin’s space once again. 

“What about you?” Justin asked, leaning back on his elbows to get a better look at Brian’s face, determinedly ignoring the sticky surface clinging to his shirt. 

“Business,” Brian responded with an almost self-conscious shrug.

“You and every other guy in here,” Justin teased lightly. 

“Fuck you,” the man snorted, pushing one of Justin’s shoulders playfully. “It’s easy, I’m good at it and it gives me time to focus on soccer,” Brian added. 

“Soccer?” 

“I’m on scholarship,” Brian told him, looking as though he was surprised he had just shared this information with a complete stranger. 

“Cool,” Justin nodded with a small smile, taking pity on the man. 

“You a freshman then?” Brian asked, hastily attempting to change the subject. 

“Is it that obvious?” Justin groaned, covering his eyes with one of his hands embarrassedly. 

“You were looking like a regular bambi earlier,” Brian laughed making Justin chuckle along with him. 

“You?”

“Senior,” Brian answered before gulping down the last of his beer. “So, where’s your friend?”

“Huh?” Justin grunted, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The two drinks he had consumed were starting to take effect making him feel warm and fuzzy. 

“You said your friend poured your first drink,” Brian explained. “Where are they?”

“Oh,” Justin laughed embarrassedly. “Who knows. One of her uPitt friends dragged her away,” Justin shrugged. 

“Leaving you all by your lonesome?” Brian teased. Justin shrugged again, finishing the rest of his drink. “Wanna get out of here?” Brian asked, placing one of his hands on the back of Justin’s neck making the younger boy shiver pleasantly. 

“I…” Justin swallowed, blinking rapidly. “I should find Daph first,” Justin told him. 

“I think she’ll be just fine without you,” Brian whispered, leaning in so his lips were now brushing Justin’s ear. 

“I, uh,” Justin cleared his throat. “Okay, yeah… I’ll, um… Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Justin nodded with pink cheeks.


End file.
